


great wolf

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Werewolves, Wildlings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Sansa and Jon are engaged. Sansa is not sure about it.Prompt: Control.





	great wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by amymel, lol, with the prompt: control!  
Hope you guys like it!

Father tells Sansa of her fate with a calm and confident voice.

Her mother is by her side, holding her hand and caressing her soft hair. Her pink lips are twisted and there is no way that she approves of this or even likes this plan, but if she is there, it means father must have convinced her of the advantages and it would be impossible for Sansa to refuse both of her parents.

Jon Stark. Sansa tastes his name on her tongue. It tastes like snow, somehow. As if she has just gotten her nose stuck on the ground, desperately licking the white fluff in an attempt to rehydrate her body. Or maybe Arya has shoved her there, in one of her stupid violent little games, though it doesn't exactly matter.

She has never paid much attention to her cousin, son of her aunt Lyanna. He's always been at the back of her mind, present yet not in focus. _Jon has gone hunting today, I hope he brings back venison; We need more wood for the fires. Robb said he'd ask Jon; Arya is in such a foul mood today… It's alright, Jon will cheer her up._ He's a shifter, though. Just like her father, like her siblings. Just like her.

Shifters are a rarity now in the tribe. A person who can turn their body into an animal, having all of its strengths and none of its weakness. Father said that when he was a child, one in every two men was a shifter, but the dragonlords came and killed them all with fiery breaths, leaving only the Stark family and a couple of Mormonts she-bears. The two tribes haven't met in years, so Sansa has only seen wolf shifters during her lifetime.

You have to be born a shifter. It can't be given or traded. A parent gives a share of his or her power to a child, allowing it to be one with the Great Wolf. Being born a non-shifter to two shifter parents is nearly impossible. Sansa's father and his father have never seen it.

Mayhaps that is why father wants her to marry Jon. Sansa is only eight and ten. She has twenty and two years before her fertility days are over. Who knows how many shapeshifting children she can pop out in the meantime?

And with Jon… He's the only son of her aunt, the only other Stark who is not a direct descendant of Eddard Stark. By being married to her, Jon will not be able to wrestle the chiefdom of the tribe away from Robb's claws. It's a win-win situation, Sansa realizes.

"Has Jon…" She licks her lips. They have become chapped from the cold, and she can almost hear her mother's in her ear, telling her to pull the fur up to her nose. "Has Jon accepted?"

Sansa looks at the fire. They are inside the great tent, with piles of wood erected all around her, keeping the fabric from touching the flames. Her mother had made a fire to warm them as soon as she entered and Sansa can feel it entering her body, melting away the ice in her heart.

She clutches her mother's hand and wishes she had accepted the water and bread offered by her father. She feels as if she is about to swoon.

"He has," Eddard Stark answers, "What about you, my child? Do you accept?"

Does she have any choice in the matter? Sansa feels as if he's asking simply for politeness, to give her illusion of a decision, when everything has already been arranged.

Control. He's marrying her to control her. Sansa is not as wild as her sister, or even as little Rickon, but the wolf's blood still runs inside of her veins and she is every bit a Stark as the rest of them.

"I do, lord father," she answers, looking up and meeting her father's gray eyes. Arya's eyes, aunt Lyanna's eyes. Jon's eyes. Sansa smiles, tightly, "Thank you for brokering such a splendid match for me."

Her mother smiles and caresses her hair, "We will make you a beautiful dress, with those pretty river stones."

Sansa smiles back, but her father continues speaking, not realizing that the subject is clearly over.

"You and Jon will travel to the Thenn, as your mother and I did," he says, "And wed before the Great Wolf."

Sansa looks back at him, "We will go alone?" she asks, shocked.

"Yes," he says, "How else can you meet your future husband?"

The valley of Thenn is far from their current location; almost a month of travel, even in their wolf's forms.

_May the Great Wolf grant me strength._ Sansa doesn't think she will survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one in a multi-part series I'm currently planning. Other parts will be longer, I promise!


End file.
